The present invention relates to a fuel filter system, in particular a diesel filter, comprising a particle filter provided in a housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,170 describes a fuel filter having a housing in which a main filter element and a secondary filter element are provided. Fuel flows through the main filter element from the inside to the outside. In addition, it has coalescing properties so that any water present in the fuel coalesces, i.e., larger droplets of water are formed and enter a water collecting space. In order for the water droplets not to flow through the secondary filter element, the filter element is provided with hydrophobic materials, in particular silicone so that an external water barrier is formed. The main filter element and the secondary filter element are both made of a folded filter paper or filter nonwoven. Although the fuel flows through the first filter element from the inside to the outside, it flows through the second filter element from the outside to the inside, and the filtered fuel is sent to a pipe of a clean liquid line. One disadvantage of this design is that because of its active filter properties, the main filter element becomes loaded with dirt, which reduces an/or interferes with flow through the filter. Furthermore, the main filter element loses its coalescent properties over a period of time, which means that on the whole the filter system loses its hydrophobic properties and/or the hydrophobic effect declines until the filter element is replaced.